Take Me On
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: Well, it's complicated but it a crossover. Well it's alot of crossovers. I have Sky High, XMen, Four Brothers, and if anymore come up I'l tell ya. But Ethan has a big sister named Pleasure. It might suck but hey read it any way.


Take Me On

My name is Pleasure. Well, my real name Danie Johnson but as an X-Men member my name is Pleasure. Why Pleasure, well before May I was just Danie, now I'm pleasure because in May I was attacked and to keep myself from dying my body mutated. I was and still am a shape shifter, and if you have powers when I touch you I shape shift into you but I inherit your powers. You still get to keep your powers but now I have them too. When I mutated I got another power, this one is a little more complicated. When I get into a room with one or more guys I send of vibes. The vibes only come back to me if I like the guy, then stuff happens. So those are my powers.

I have a little brother named Ethan but all he can do is melt. He doesn't go to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters like me. He goes to a school called Sky High. He told me he met some new friends. Will Stronghold, Layla Greenleaf, Zach Smith, Magenta Brown, and Warren Peace. I'd heard of Will and Warren. Will was the son of the super hero or supers as I call them The Commander and Jetstream. Warren was the son of a super villain and a super hero, it's said he has a temper. Well, I'm glad Ethan has some new friends. The first time I met them was great.

Ethan had called me and told me to meet him at the Paper Lantern. I agreed cause I hadn't seen my brother in two weeks. I got dressed putting on some black pants and a tight black t-shirt. I put on a little makeup and stood in front of the mirror debating whether to wear tennis shoes or boots. I decided black tennis shoes, boots made my feet hurt. I looked at myself in the mirror, not bad. I was only 17 but I never had a problem getting a date. I had the complete package. I grabbed my phone, wallet, and MP3 player and headed out of the mansion door.

When I got there, I imminently saw Ethan.

'I'm here'. I told him inside of his head. He looked up and saw me. He ran towards me at full speed, once he reached me he nearly knocked me over.

"Come on, I want you to meet my friends". He said dragging me to a table.

"Everybody, this is my sister Pleasure". Ethan introduced proudly.

"Hi". I said smiling.

"Pleasure, this is Will". Ethan said pointing to a boy who had short brown hair and a wide smile on his face.

"Hi". I said.

"Layla". A girl who I guessed favorite color is green smiled and waved. She had long red hair that was in two ponytails.

"And Magenta and Zach". Magenta was dressed from head to toe in purple and Zach was dressed in neon yellow and he had almost white hair. I sat next to my brother and smirked at the plate he handed me piled high with food.

"Warren works here so you'll meet him soon".

"Okay". I said careful not to let the rice fall out my mouth.

"So Pleasure, what's your power"? Will asked. Before I could answer Ethan started to tell him. I smirked and continued to eat until he got to the part on why they call me Pleasure. I took over from there, a few minutes after I finished a boy came over.

"Pleasure, this is Warren, Warren this is my sister Pleasure". Ethan said. He was about 6"2, had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with a red streak on each side. He looked like he had some Native American in him, he looked like he came from somewhere exotic.

"Hi". I said smiling at him.

"Hey". He said quietly. Ethan started to talk about nothing and Warren and I looked at each other.

"Oh yea", I heard Ethan start. "She has a tongue". I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Dude, that's awesome, can we see it"? Zach asked. I shrugged and stuck out my tongue reviling a purple tongue ring that looked like a pill. They stared at it for a while then I put my tongue back in my mouth. Everybody thought it was cool expect Layla.

"Did it hurt"? She asked.

"Yeah, I cried". I said smiling at her.

"But you changed it, it use to be silver". Ethan said.

"Yeah you can change them". I said, just then Warren came back and sat across from me. He was wearing black jeans, a black rock t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and his hair was down.

"Warren, you and Pleasure should get along great". Ethan said smiling.

"And why is that"? Warren and I asked at the same time.

"Well, you both like black, you don't talk, you both love your hair down and in your face, you both love to read, man I could go on forever". Ethan said smiling. I rolled my eyes and went back to the book I had made appear. I was reading "Lord of the Flies" and Warren was reading "Gaspty".

"Oh yeah, Pleasure every bodies coming to my house for a sleep over after this, you should come too". Will said.

"Okay sounds fun". I said. I could feel Warren staring at me,

'I like your hair'. I told him using telepathy. Warren looked shocked,

"Thanks". He said out loud. I nodded my head,

"Hey no fair", Ethan said. "You're talking to him in his head".

"If I ain't talking bout you what does it matter"? I asked.

"Exactly". I said after Ethan didn't say anything.

"Besides I just told him I like his hair". I said.

"Ya'll ready to go"? Will asked standing up. Everybody nodded and got up. We walked down the street laughing and talking.

"Pleasure it's a sleepover so if you want to stay you can". Will said.

"Alright, I gots to get some clothes first, I'll meet you guys there". I said. I mumbled something to myself and disappeared.

"She can teleport". Ethan explained, everybody nodded their heads.

Back home I pack everything I needed into a nikey bag, told professor where I was going, grabbed three new scary movies and teleported to Will's front door. Will answered the door and smiled,

"Hey". He said. I handed him the movies and he smiled wider.

"Wow, thanks". He said. I took off my coat and hung it up.

"Come on, you still have to meet my parents". I smiled and followed Will into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad this is Pleasure, Pleasure this is my mom and dad". I smiled and shook their hands.

"I know you". The Commander began. "You're part of the X-Men team aren't you"?

"Yes sir". I said.

"Will, take her downstairs and everyone change into your pajamas". Mrs. Stronghold said.

"Yes mom". Will said. He led me downstairs where I saw everybody.

"My mom said pajama time, so fight over where to change". Will said as he ran up the stairs. I immediately teleported inside the bathroom down there. After I was done Magenta got in next. I laughed as she tripped Zach to do it.

"Dude, that's just wrong". He said as I helped him up. My pajamas are a pair of Spongebob squarepants pants and a tank top that says "Holla if you see something you like".

"Won't you get cold"? Layla asked. I shook my head,

"One of my friends at school is pyrokentic so I'm always hot". I explained. After every one was in their pajamas we had a debate over which scary movie to watch. It was between See No Evil, Hostel, and The Hills Have Eyes. Warren, Ethan, and I wanted to watch See No Evil. Layla, Will, and Magenta wanted to watch Hostel. And Zach wanted to watch The Hills Have Eyes. We ended up watching Hostel first,

'I should warn you,' I said to Warren in his head. 'I tend to cling to people when I get scared, so if I grab you. I apologize.' I said looking at him. He smiled and I smirked, we started Hostel and I ended up holding Warren's hand and my head was resting on his shoulder. After Hostel we watched The Hills Have Eyes which was scarier than Hostel. The last movie we watched was See No Evil, that movie was scary. It even made Warren jump. By the time it was over it was two in the morning and we were all scared out of our minds.

"So, I guess no ones going to sleep anytime soon". I said standing and stretching.

"Yea". Will said.

"So let's put on some cartoons and play some games". I said. Everyone agreed and I turned on Ed, Ed, and Eddy.

"Okay", Magenta started. "Pleasure, truth or dare"?

"Dare". I said giving her an evil smirk.

"I dare you to kiss Warren". She said smiling.

"Huh"? I asked sitting up.

"No wait, I dare you to startle kiss Warren". Magenta said smiling wider.

"Ya'll wrong". I said getting up. Warren sat up and looked at me, I slowly startled him and brought my lips down on his. We broke apart when we heard cheers coming from everybody. I looked at Warren and smiled, he smiled back and we grabbed a pillow.

"Um………Pleasure"? Ethan asked seeing the pillow. Before any of them could run both Warren and I attacked. Soon it was an epic pillow war. Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold came down minutes after we had stopped.

"Pleasure can we trust you with them"? Mrs. Stronghold asked.

"Of course". I replied.

"The mayor called and wants us to fly to Europe, we'll be gone all night, can you handle them"? She asked.

"Yep I can". I replied. They went back upstairs and we heard the front door close. 20 minutes later I heard footsteps upstairs, I quickly sat up and cocked my head to the right.

"What"? Ethan asked.

"Shush". I said putting my fingers to my lips. I heard something fall and break and I retracted my claws.

"Stay here". I said quietly. I got up and quietly phased up through the ceiling. Ethan and the gang stood and looked out the window hoping to see someone they knew. They didn't hear the man in all black come down stairs. I phased right back through the floor and landed on top of him,

"Did Magneto send you"? I asked calmly pressing my claws slightly into his neck.

"Yes, he wants you to meet at Liberty Island". The guy chocked out.

"When"? I asked.

"…..Now". The man said before slicing his own throat.

"Pleasure, can we come too"? Ethan asked.

"You're gonna have to, I can't leave ya'll here". I said softly.

"Where are we going"? Layla asked.

"Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters". I said quietly. "Home".

**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**

**What do u think? **

**I ain't so sure I like it.**

**But what the hell, **

**Reviews, I need Reviews! The keep me going**

**Danie**


End file.
